leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP179
}} The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! (Japanese: 電撃バトル！最後のバッジ！！ Electric Shock Battle! The Final Badge!!) is the 179th episode of the , and the 645th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 3, 2010 and in the United States on October 30, 2010. Blurb The moment for Ash to challenge Volkner for his eighth Gym Badge is finally here, and of course our hero is very excited. As the battle gets under way, Ash soon discovers just how good Volkner is when the Sunyshore Gym Leader takes an early lead. But Ash’s confidence and courage are unwavering. In the next matchup, Pikachu faces Volkner’s powerful Electivire—and much to Volkner’s surprise, Pikachu wins! With the score tied, Ash’s Infernape faces Volkner’s powerful Jolteon. Some speedy and hard-hitting Mach Punches from Infernape catch both the Gym Leader and his Pokémon by surprise, and Ash takes the lead! It comes down to Volkner’s Luxray versus Ash’s Infernape. It seems as if Infernape is going to go out of control when its Blaze Ability kicks in, and everyone is worried! But Ash’s faith in Infernape is unflappable, and Infernape calms down enough to listen to his commands. With a powerful display of force, Infernape defeats Luxray, allowing Ash to win his eighth Gym Badge, the Beacon Badge! Our heroes bid a fond farewell to Volkner and Flint, who promise to root for Ash in his next big challenge...because after winning eight Gym Badges, he’s headed for the Sinnoh League! Plot Having returned to the now-repaired Sunyshore Gym, is ready to finally battle Volkner for the , the final Gym Badge he needs to enter the Sinnoh League. , as thanks to Ash for cheering for her during the Grand Festival, has donned her cheerleading uniform and, along with and , start to chant for Ash's victory while sits with . The Elite Four member tells Brock that since it was announced that Volkner had started accepting challenges again, people have been queuing outside the Gym for the chance to battle; however as promised, Volkner would not battle any other s before Ash. The robotic referee states the rules; the battle will be three-on-three, and only Ash will be allowed to make substitutions. Ash gets ready to battle, determined to earn his final Sinnoh League Badge. Meanwhile, across the city, is standing outside Sunyshore Tower. As before, the three are determined to steal it and deliver it to knowing its solar power system would be a valuable prize. Also, having already successfully infiltrated it before, Jessie, James and are convinced that leaving with it will be easier than ever. Volkner sends out his first Pokémon, an and Ash decides to begin with due to the obvious type-advantage it has over Electivire. Ash starts by ordering a from Torterra, however Volkner has Electivire use to burn the leaves up. Brock notes that it's just like a Gym Leader to use an attacking move as a defense. Ash tells Torterra to use Leaf Storm again and Electivire again uses Fire Punch to burn the leaves up, however this leaves its midsection exposed and Ash has Torterra use in quick succession and manages to score a direct-hit. Ash then has Torterra use , and the slams down its claws into the ground making a rock pillar lift Electivire into the air before charging at it. As Torterra climbs up the pillar, Volkner has Electivire use and the attack makes a clean hit. Torterra being type, gets frozen quite easily and is blasted back to the ground. The utter power manages to take Torterra out, leaving it unable to battle. Brock realizes that Volkner taught Electivire to use Ice Punch to help it against Ground-type Pokémon like Torterra, while Volkner congratulates Ash on his strategy of using Energy Ball in combination with Leaf Storm. Ash recalls Torterra thanking it for trying its best, and decides to send up against Electivire next. Pikachu enters the battlefield and gets ready. At Sunyshore Tower, Team Rocket are having a lot of trouble even getting past the doors. Finally, after a lot of effort, they finally force it open, only for an ever-stronger door to slam down. Jessie notes that getting inside was much easier before, and wonders what changed. Meowth points out that a new security system must have been installed after they stole the tower. Ash has Pikachu begin with and Electivire counters with Fire Punch. Pikachu dodges and uses , however Electivire takes no damage. Volkner commands an Ice Punch, and Pikachu dodges again and uses another Thunderbolt but to no avail. Dawn asks Flint what's happening, and Flint explains that Electivire has the Ability which absorbs all attacks used against it and renders them useless. Realizing that Electric attacks won't work Ash orders an , however Electivire quickly dodges and starts to run around the battlefield at high speed. Volkner tells Ash that Motor Drive takes all the power from Electric attacks and uses it to increase Electivire's before ordering a Fire Punch. Pikachu tries to dodge but Electivire is too fast and Fire Punch scores a direct-hit. Brock and Flint note that Ash is in a tricky position, as going up close puts it in danger from Fire Punch and Ice Punch and it can't attack from far away due to Thunderbolt having no effect on Electivire. Electivire is then told to use Ice Punch and it hits, however luck is on Ash's side as Pikachu's Ability is triggered, Electivire. When Electivire retracts its arm away it notices the static on its arm as does Volkner. Realizing what that just was, Volkner orders Ice Punch. Electivire then tries to run up and hit Pikachu with Ice Punch, however the paralysis stops it and Pikachu dodges. Another Ice Punch is attempted, however Pikachu uses Iron Tail to counter and when the attacks meet, Electivire receives another dose of static leaving it stumbling. Another Ice Punch is commanded by Volkner, but Ash, knowing that Electivire is now far slower than before, commands another Iron Tail which hits Electivire in the face and knocks it out, giving Ash the victory. Volkner recalls Electivire and notes that he is enjoying this battle, while Flint notes that Volkner is just warming up. With the front door blocked, Team Rocket have decided to enter Sunyshore Tower through the back. Meowth plans to crack the combination lock on the back door, however it seems this has been thought of too, as Team Rocket receive a massive electric shock leaving all three dazed. Volkner sends out his second Pokémon, . Ash knows the battle is only going to get harder and sends out . Ash has Infernape start with a , which hits and sends Jolteon flying however it uses Thunderbolt mid-air which hits Infernape and leaves it shocked. Then Volkner has Jolteon use and Infernape recovers in time to dodge. Volkner commands more Shadow Balls, and Jolteon starts to fire them rapidly. Ash tells Infernape to hit back with Mach Punch, and Infernape manages to counter all the Shadow Balls which clouds the entire battlefield with smoke. Volkner tells Jolteon to jump and use Shadow Ball, and Ash tells Infernape to use Mach Punch. Infernape jumps after Jolteon and makes a direct hit, slamming Jolteon into the ceiling. Infernape then lands back onto the ground while Jolteon falls and crashes to the ground and it then reveals that Infernape's Mach Punch had managed to knock it out, allowing Ash to claim his second victory. As Jessie laments her ruined hair, Team Rocket have managed to gain entry to Sunyshore Tower. James notes that the layout has been altered since their last visit, and Meowth tells him that it was probably remodeled during its repairs but to steal it, all they need is to make their way to the viewing room like they did before. Hopefully no-one counted on the three of them returning. Volkner tells Ash that he never thought he'd be the first to send out his final Pokémon and sends out the first Pokémon he used against Ash before their previous match was cancelled, . Ash recalls Infernape and sends Pikachu back out, hoping that he's recovered from the battle against Electivire. Ash starts with Quick Attack but Luxray uses , which hits and sends Pikachu flying. Brock notes that although Shock Wave isn't very effective against Electric type, it still carries a lot of power. Ash orders an Iron Tail, which hits Luxray hard. Pikachu uses two more Iron Tails and both make direct hits and Pikachu begins to corner Luxray. Volkner responds with a from Luxray. Luxray grabs Pikachu's tail with the Thunder Fang and Pikachu takes the hit hard and slams against the ground. As Pikachu struggles to get up, Luxray uses Shock Wave which sends Pikachu flying against the wall, knocking him out. Team Rocket has made their way to the viewing room, which seems to be have been changed into a generator for the tower. The three finally decide to give up on Sunyshore Tower and leave, however the door they'd just entered has locked behind them causing them to panic. Back at the Gym Ash and Volkner note their regret that the match will soon be over but nevertheless they'll still battle with all of their might. Ash sends Infernape back out against Luxray. Infernape uses while Luxray uses Shock Wave and the two attacks collide. Infernape uses Mach Punch but Luxray uses and creates a series of clones. Infernape hits a few of the clones and Luxray comes out and bites Infernape with Thunder Fang which hurts it badly. Infernape responds with a Mach Punch but Luxray dodges Infernape and uses another Thunder Fang causing even more damage. Flint notes that Ash is in the same position as before, unable to attack from a distance therefore having to risk going up close and receiving damage. Luxray uses another Shock Wave as a finisher, but Infernape jumps to dodge. Luxray also jumps and uses Thunder Fang, managing to get another hit and sending Infernape into a fall. Luxray prepares for another Thunder Fang, but Ash tells Infernape to use . Infernape escapes underground, however Volkner is prepared for this and tells Luxray to use Iron Tail which breaks the ground and Infernape is thrown into to the air before falling to the ground. Volkner notes that it's time for him to stop having fun and tells Luxray to finish Infernape off with Thunder Fang. Ash screams for Infernape to get up, however Infernape isn't moving and appears to have nearly reached its limit as Luxray quickly approaches. James and Meowth are trying to get the doors open by randomly pushing buttons on one of the consoles in the generator room, however all they manage to do is cause some kind of malfunction. Soon the room is sparking and begins exploding, which sends Team Rocket finally blasting out of the tower for good. As Luxray speeds towards Infernape with Thunder Fang powered, Team Rocket's damage to Sunyshore Tower causes the lights of the Gym to suddenly go out stopping Luxray in its tracks. Volkner and Ash agree to continue the battle regardless and Volkner orders Luxray to prepare to use Thunder Fang, but just when it prepares to do so, Luxray is shocked at what is going on with Infernape. Infernape begins to start glowing and its eyes become completely red indicating that has been activated! Infernape screams in rage causing its flaming crown to erupt. Flint notes that Blaze being activated means that while Infernape is close to being defeated, its moves have been powered up to help it out. Brock and Dawn tell Flint that there's a possibility that Infernape could start rampaging, having done so before while it was a during a battle and then again when it was a just before it evolved and both times it wouldn't listen to Ash's commands. There's a good chance that it could happen again, causing Flint to become concerned and Dawn to become worried, as she doesn't know how Ash would handle it now since Infernape is far more powerful now than it was when it was a Chimchar and a Monferno. Infernape fires a massive Flamethrower without Ash's command, which glances past Luxray and causes damage to the wall. Infernape then starts to use Flamethrower on the ceiling, causing rubble to nearly fall on Brock, Flint, Dawn and her Pokémon. Ash tells Infernape to snap out of it, and Infernape slowly turns around and starts to walk towards Ash dangerously while growling. Pikachu prepares to fight Infernape off but Ash tells him to stand down. As everyone nervously watches, Infernape is soon right in front of Ash, who tells the Flame Pokémon that he believes in it. Infernape responds to this by smiling, indicating he is fully in control of Blaze at last. The battle resumes and Ash tells Infernape to use Flamethrower. Thanks to the power-up from Blaze, Flamethrower is far more powerful and sends Luxray back, and Volkner commands Luxray to use Thunder Fang. Infernape withstands the attack and uses Mach Punch which scores a hard hit on Luxray who is told to use Iron Tail. Infernape however uses another Mach Punch which hits Luxray before Iron Tail could land a hit, causing even more damage. Ash tells Infernape to use , and Infernape powers up and slams Luxray hard into the wall, finally knocking it out. The robotic referee declares Luxray unable to battle and Ash is awarded his hard-earned victory. Ash and Infernape jump into each other's arms and as Ash tells Infernape how amazing it is. The two celebrate, overjoyed that it controlled its Blaze and helped Ash finally defeat Volkner. Later, Volkner congratulates Ash and his Pokémon and presents him with the . Ash thanks Volkner and takes the Badge, finally completing his requirement for the Sinnoh League. Outside the Gym, Volkner thanks Ash for everything and Flint tells Ash that they'll be cheering for him in the Sinnoh League. Ash promises to do his best, and Flint tells Ash that the Sinnoh League will begin in a month on Lily of the Valley Island and that a ship to the island will soon be departing from Sunyshore Port. Ash begins to fill with excitement knowing he'll soon be challenging the Sinnoh League and after bidding Volkner and Flint farewell, the group head to Sunyshore Port for the ship that will take them to Lily of the Valley Island. Major events * arrives back at Sunyshore Gym for his rematch against Volkner. * Ash's Infernape's is activated again, and it gains control of the Ability for the first time. * Ash defeats Volkner and earns the , allowing him to participate in the Sinnoh League. * Ash learns that the Sinnoh League will take place on Lily of the Valley Island in one month. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Volkner * * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (Volkner's) * (Volkner's) * (Volkner's) * ( ; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * This episode marks the first time has won a Gym Badge since Sliding Into Seventh!, 52 episodes, and just over one year, ago. This is the longest gap between Badges of the same region. * Volkner uses his team from to battle Ash in this episode, whereas all of the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders in the used the teams they had in . * This is the fourth Gym in a row where defeats two of the Gym Leader's Pokémon. This battle, as with all of the previous battles (which all occurred before evolved into ) involved it defeating one of the Gym Leader's Pokémon, being temporarily recalled and then being reused to defeat the second Pokémon. * The Greatest - Everyday! is played as background music after Infernape had gained control of its . * The dub title makes a reference to the , which refers to historical landmark buildings. * doesn't recite their in this episode. * Ash celebrates his attainment of the only with and Infernape, not . * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. Errors * When Torterra is knocked out, the sclera in its eyes are grayish-black instead of white. * When falls over as it's knocked out, the black spot on its forehead is missing. DP179 Error 2.png|Torterra's eye error DP179 Error.png|Electivire's missing spot Dub edits * An instrumental background music was used instead of The Greatest - Everyday!. In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |bg= |sv= |ko= }} 179 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge de:Ein Kampf um alles oder nichts! es:EP648 fr:DP179 it:DP179 ja:DP編第179話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第177集